


The Apology

by nothing_but_a_comedy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Protectiveness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 21:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_comedy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: “I mean it. Don’t do anything like that again.” He wags his finger at you as if you’re a child, and you grimace at how he’s talking down to you.“Or what, hm? Why do you even care so much?”In an instant, he moves his helmet closer to your face and growls, “Because I don’t need to be saving your ass every five minutes.”You smirk and try to portray confidence even though your heart’s beating faster from how he’s caged you into the small cot, his hands on either side of your body.“Oh is that it?” You tease him, sensing a shift in the air as you brush your leg against his and bite your lip. “Are you sure it’s not because you have feelings for me?”
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	The Apology

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: @sleepwithacommunist

“Mando, let go of me!” You kick and punch his hard armor, recoiling a bit from how painful it is.

The Mandalorian has you thrown over his shoulder as he strides towards the Razor Crest. He’s silent, but you know underneath his helmet, he’s fuming.

Slumping your body, you stop struggling and let out an exasperated sigh. “I had it under control, alright? You didn’t need to–”

“Under control? That Rodian almost shot you.” His voice is low and you imagine him rolling his eyes as he jams the buttons to open the ship’s ramp.

Once inside, he takes you off his shoulder and pulls you down to sit on his cot. His strong hands keep you in place while he looks all over your body for any injuries. You try to swat his hands away but that only makes him hold you tighter.

“Yeah, he _almost_ shot me. I’m fine, Mando!”

“If I hadn’t stepped in front of you and taken that hit in the beskar, you’d be dead.” His tone is no-nonsense, and you can sense you’ve really gotten on his nerves.

Tilting your head at him questioningly, you wonder aloud, “Wow, I’ve really got you riled up, huh? Why are you so angry all of a sudden?” He doesn’t answer, so you continue, poking him in the chest while you question him. “You didn’t seem to mind when those assholes were disrespecting you.”

That caught his attention, his helmet tilting to the side as he stares at you. “That’s why you started that fight?” His voice sounds lighter than usual, as if he’s smirking at the realization that you might care for him more than you let on. “I can take care of myself. You should have ignored them.”

You scoff, trying to play off what he says but unable to come up with a valid excuse. You don’t want to tell him that you’d protect him no matter how tough he acts.  
  
“I mean it. Don’t do anything like that again.” He wags his finger at you as if you’re a child, and you grimace at how he’s talking down to you.

“Or what, hm? Why do you even care so much?”

In an instant, he moves his helmet closer to your face and growls, “Because I don’t need to be saving your ass every five minutes.”

You smirk and try to portray confidence even though your heart’s beating faster from how he’s caged you into the small cot, his hands on either side of your body.

“Oh is that it?” You tease him, sensing a shift in the air as you brush your leg against his and bite your lip. “Are you sure it’s not because you have feelings for me?”

His body goes rigid but he doesn’t pull away from your touch. You wonder if he’s blushing under that shiny armor, the thought making you smile.

Batting your eyelashes innocently, you continue brushing your leg against his. “If I made you so upset, I guess an apology is in order.”

He doesn’t respond, but a small head tilt from him tells you the gears are turning in his head as he tries to understand what you’re implying.

You cautiously bring your hand to his chest, sliding it down his cold breastplate languidly. You can hear his breath hitch slightly when you reach the front of his pants. Looking up at him, you wait to see if he’ll stop you before pushing your palm against the bulge in his pants.

He mutters your name, but it sounds like he doesn’t know whether to tell you to stop or keep going. “You know I can’t take–”

You interrupt him, knowing what he’s about to say. “Who says you have to take the helmet or any of the other beskar off for what I’m proposing?”

You palm his hardening dick through his pants and suggestively lick your lips, hoping his eyes are drawn to your mouth. A broken groan is filtered through his helmet, but he doesn’t say anything in response. You take that as a sign to keep going, so you slowly work on pulling his pants away from his cock.

Feeling the weight of his throbbing cock in your hand, you salivate and wonder what he tastes like. You push him back a little so that you can get off the cot and kneel on the floor in front of him.

“What are you doing?” His voice trembles slightly and he sounds nervous.

You look up at him quizzically before realizing that this must be the first time someone is offering to do this for him. You have no doubt he’s been with others before, but it sounds like he’s never done this particular act.

Deciding not to embarrass him, you don’t question him and instead give him a reassuring smile. “I’m apologizing.”

Without another word, you open your mouth and swirl your tongue around the head of his cock. Your hand curls around the base and you press a kiss on his tip, causing him to grunt your name in surprise and grab a fistful of your hair.

You suck the head of his cock into your mouth and look up, staring straight into his visor. His helmet is tilted down at you and a soft sigh escapes the modulator when you take more of his length in your mouth.

You release his tip for a moment and he leans forward as if he’s chasing your lips. Smiling at how needy he is, you lick a long stripe from tip to base and back again. His legs twitch on either side of you.

With his length slick from your saliva, you easily slide your hand around him. Working his tip into your mouth, you stroke the rest of him. With each flick of your wrist, his breathing becomes heavier. His gravelly moans and pants send sparks of pleasure straight to your core.

His hand in your hair tightens and he gently pushes you deeper onto his cock, urging you to take more of him. You comply, hollowing your cheeks and pushing more of him inside your mouth until his tip hits the back of your throat.

Opening your jaw wider, you allow him to feel like he is in control, his hips bucking up to meet your lips. You moan around his cock, letting the vibrations run through him while your tongue massages his length with each thrust.

His body shakes as you continue deepthroating him and through your eyelashes, you can see his head fall back slightly. Focusing on his pleasure, you bob your head faster now, enjoying how desperate he sounds. Through the static of his modulator, you hear him groan your name. “I’m close,” he warns you before trying to pull away.

Eager to please him, you grab his hip with one hand and keep him in place. You whine around his cock and look at him with pleading eyes, telling him that you want him to cum in your mouth.

He grunts your name through gritted teeth and comes undone. You lap up all his cum and swallow while looking up at him. His sighs crackle through the helmet and you suck on his sensitive tip, enjoying the way his knees buckle from the feeling.

Letting go of his cock with a ‘ _pop’_ , you lick your lips and rub your hands up and down his thighs. Both of you take a moment to catch your breath, and Mando strokes your hair as a silent ‘thank you’.

You smile at him and get up from the floor so that you can sit on the cot. “So… do you forgive me?” You wipe the corners of your mouth in an act of innocence **.**

“I don’t know,” he rasps and pulls his pants back over his cock.

Your smile drops for a moment, thinking he’s still mad at you, but then he invades your personal space yet again. He kneels in front of you before sliding his hands up your thighs. Your breathing quickens and you gasp when he pushes one hand into the waistband of your pants.

As the leather of his gloved thumb brushes against your clit, he mutters, “You’ll have to do some more convincing.”


End file.
